User blog:Endercreeper9999/The mysterious screenshot revealed
Remember the screenshot of Zigzagoon in MUGEN I uploaded a while back? For those who do and do not know what I'm talking about, I'm here to shine the light on this photo anyway. The photo above is what I originally posted. Now while some people MIGHT have believed this to be a new character, it is NOT. It is actually from the intro of an edit to Madoldcrow's Rigby character I made. What does the edit change? The edit makesit so that the High Five Ghost assist and some other specials can no longer be spammed. It also changes up some other aspects. Rocket Raccoon is replaced by Zigzagoon from Pokemon, since Pokémon OR/AS were recently released. I have also re-done the Red, Blue, Green, and Toon palettes. all other palettes have been replaced by new ones, most containing a cheesy pun in the name and all referencing popular characters (For example: The Crappypasta palette references the vast amount of poorly-done Sonic.exe clones). If you want this edit, then click here to lead you to the download page. The edit is still not 100% complete, so an update will be pushed out eventually. Other stuff I'm working on *Finn the human (character) This character is using MadOldCrow's Finn and Jake character as a base. Essentially, it removes Jake and all his attacks, along with the Mathematical Laser hyper, but I am replacing it with something else (Maybe the Falcon punch if I feel like it). He has a new icon, portrait, and hyper portrait. Also, the Hyper backgrounds no longer appear whenever Finn uses a hyper move. *Enraged Animus (Edit/Character) An edit to Animus from The Black Heart, this edit is based on the ending of his story (I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it). The edit essentially makes Animus cheap, but NOT to the point of Chuck Norris cheap. Instead, I'm using what is already IN the character; which means no new coding. With the exception of his fatal move and killer mode, his specials and hypers no longer need power to use, he is faster, and can dish out more damage with his basic attacks. He has also been given a new icon and portrait, and no longer has a special intro against Final, or arcade mode ending. I originally had it so that he could use his fatal whenever he wanted, but that made him statistically broken and unusable. *Axe cat (Character) I've decided to make a character of the Axe cat from The battle cats. This one won't be started for a while, because of one problem: Sprites. I tried to make my own sprites for this character (which I can usually do fine with other characters), but they ended up looking horrible. If anyone would like to make sprites for this character, please say so in the comments below and I can contact you via your talk page. *A YouTube account (Almost unrelated to MUGEN) This one is long overdue, but I'm starting a YouTube account called Enders MUGEN or something similar. I'll essentially upload progress on my characters, including Foxy and Finn, with an occasional MUGEN battle. I have no idea why I didn't start one before, and am only making one now. Fin End of blog post. Category:Blog posts